rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassandra
Cassandra is a major character in Tangled: Before Ever After and its follow-up series. She is Rapunzel's handmaiden and close friend, who wishes to join the royal guards. Appearance Cassandra is a pale-skinned young woman around Rapunzel's age with dark pink lips, hazel eyes and black bob-cut hair with gray highlights. Her signature outfit is a grayish-brown shirt, black leather gloves, a dark brown belt with a purse and a dagger on it, dark brown-and-red striped leggings and brown boots. Personality Cassandra is described as being "tough-as-nails", a fitting description for someone who wishes to join the royal guard. She is snarky, sarcastic and has a somewhat dry sense of humor. She is also very intelligent, often subtly insulting Eugene in clever ways that go over his (what she considers to be very big) head. Despite this, she is extremely supportive and protective toward Rapunzel, her polar opposite—so much so, that she openly holds animosity for Eugene, believing him to be selfish and undeserving of Rapunzel's love and friendship. One of the reasons for this belief is because she feels that Eugene puts his own desires before Rapunzel's, which she expresses to Eugene. In the series, however, their relationship gradually becomes less hostile, and slightly more playful as the two spend more time together. In "Fitzherbert P.I.", Cassandra genuinely admired Eugene's determination to become a royal guard, and actively assisted him in proving his worth to her father. It was later shown that Eugene's quirkiness had started to warm up to Cassandra, who found amusement in his excitement to school the guards as head of a training class. Aside from her no-nonsense persona, Cassandra is also a free-spirit, not unlike Rapunzel. Though she has a more cynical way of going about life, Cassandra also finds joy in adventure, living life to the fullest, and experiencing new things. This is most notably seen during "Wind in My Hair", where Cassandra is seen enjoying herself almost as much as Rapunzel. Although loyal to King Frederic and Queen Arianna, Cassandra is willing to break their rules (and risk her job) for the sake of Rapunzel's happiness and to accomplish her own dreams; this is seen when Cassandra offered to take Rapunzel beyond the kingdom's wall to explore some of the outside world and escape the pressures of royalty. Doing so required much stealth and cunning, traits Cassandra revealed herself to have abundantly that night. In "Rapunzel's Enemy" and "Fitzherbert P.I.", it is shown that Cassandra respects Corona's history a great deal, and considers it an esteemed honor to uphold the kingdom's traditions. In "Challenge of the Brave", it is revealed that Cassandra has some insecurities about how she is seen just as a girl/handmaiden instead of the strong, skilled, and capable female warrior who deserves as much respect as anyone in the royal guard. These insecurities caused her to take out her frustrations on Rapunzel, who joined the Challenge of the Brave to have fun, not understanding why it was so important to Cassandra. Powers and Abilities Cassandra possesses no special or magical abilities, making her a normal, everyday human woman. She does however possess skills in fencing, archery, athletics, and other skills in combat; which she had learned for being the daughter of the Captain of the Guards. She is also shown to be very clever when she understood Rapunzel's clues and had helped Varian with his project. She also has skills in sowing, cleaning and others skills that are needed for her handmaiden duties. Weapons Cassandra posses an number of weapons that she had collected for being the Captain of the Guard's daughter. She mainly uses a sword and a bow. Role in the Crossover Cassandra's role in the fandom is a bit like Heather's - from the DreamWorks Dragons TV series - as their both girls from TV shows that are based on films; and are friends with one of the Big Four's members. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Cassandra would remind Hiccup od Astrid. Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Merida and Cassandra would get along as they are both like to wield swords, have adventures, ride horse back and have warrior like fathers. Rapunzel Corona Cassandra is Rapunzel handmaiden and closes friend. Category:Tangled Tangled (TV series) Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters